La Belleza del Amor
by LadyIlwen
Summary: Todo el mundo cree que Afrodita de Piscis gusta mas de la compañia de los hombres que de las mujeres...pero a lo mejor se equivocan...
1. El amor florece como las rosas

**DISCLAIMER:** Ningún de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen, todos son obra del Maestro Masami Kurumada, yo solo los he tomado prestado para la creación de esta historia sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El amor florece como las rosas**

Otro día más en el Santuario de Atena, otro tranquilo, soso y aburrido día de verano en el Santuario. No había mucho que hacer, los tiempos de paz se habían arraigado en la tierra, los dioses habían hecho un pacto entre ellos, y habían acordado no volver a inmiscuirse en la vida de los mortales, por lo que las guerras santas parecían cosa de un pasado lejano.

En el doceavo templo, un hombre se levantaba de su cama, y se dirigió hacia su baño, mirándose al espejo. Abrió su botiquín y de él sacó infinidad de cremas mas propias del baño de cualquier mujer, una vez las hubo aplicado comenzó a cepillar su largo pelo, siempre lo mantenía bien limpio y desenredado, no podía soportar las nudos en esa cabellera que tanto le gustaba, como toque final puso un poco de cacao hidratante en sus labios dándoles un sutil tono rosáceo. Salió del baño, y aun en los finos pantalones de lino blanco que usaba para dormir se dirigió a la entrada de su templo, contemplando todo el Santuario desde allí mientras estiraba sus brazos con pereza. Si…sin duda ese sería otro día aburrido en el Santuario.

Ya no podía contar con sus amigos de siempre, pues todos habían aprovechado los periodos de paz para hacer sus vidas lejos de los deberes de caballero dorado a los que estaban atados. Mu había tenido un hijo con una de las amazonas de plata del Santuario, la mejor amigas del caballero de Piscis, y se habían ido a vivir a Jamir, y solo venia cuando era requerido su servicio como reparador de armaduras, Aldebarán había decidido emprender un viaje sin rumbo fijo para poder ver un poco mas de mundo que el Santuario. Saga, Kanon, Mascara de Muerte y Shura habían decidido irse a las Islas Kanon para un duro entrenamiento como hacía tiempo no se tenían, ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder su forma física por un simple periodo pacifico, mientras que Dohko de Libra seguía en los Cinco Viejos Picos de Rozan, ayudando a Shiryu y Shunrei con el pequeño hijo de ambos, Ryuho se llamaba, si no recordaba mal…

-Pfffff….-bufó el guardián de Piscis al ver algo que lo tenía un tanto molesto.

No solo estaban los guerreros que habían abandonado el Santuario, también estaban los otros que se empeñaban en restregar sus vidas amorosas ante la cara del pobre Afrodita que no podía hacer otra cosa que observar. Una bonita chica castaña salía del templo de Acuario con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, mientras que Camus la besaba con infinita ternura antes de comenzara a bajar las escaleras. Camus, el frio y calculador Camus había sido atrapado por una mujer de Villa Rodorio que había dado vuelta su mundo en un segundo. Pero no solo el…Aioria y Milo babeaban como borregos detrás de Marin y Shaina todo el día sin la mas mínima intención de disimularlo, y Shaka…bueno…el sencillamente estaba por encima de ese tipo de cosas, así que se mantenía en su templo todo el rato intentando alcanzar la dichosa iluminación. Y luego estaba él…

-Creo que prefiero los periodos de guerra antes que este espectáculo… -apuntó el caballero más hermoso de la orden ateniense mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se disponía a dar un paseo por Villa Rodorio para comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta.

Mientras paseaba por la Villa se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué no tenía la misma suerte que sus compañeros con las mujeres. A sus 27 años de edad su vida amorosa no era una cosa digna de contar, y a veces hacia que se sintiera un poco incomodo y avergonzado de sí mismo. Muchos lo tenían por un hombre muy afeminado, desde luego que sus técnicas de combate no ayudaban mucho, pero ¿Qué culpa tenía el de haber nacido bajo la constelación de Piscis? Algunos creían que gustaba de juntarse con hombres, más que con mujeres….pero eso no se podía alejar más de la realidad. Como consecuencia a todas estas habladurías, Afrodita no conseguía tener nada con ninguna mujer, ya que ellas se sentían abrumadas al saber que el Santo tenía casi tantas cremas (o más) que ellas, y gustaba de cuidarse físicamente en todos los aspectos. Afrodita podía ser lo que consideramos un metrosexual, si…pero ¡diablos! Le encantaban las mujeres… ¿Era mucho pedir?

No podía llegar a ver que tenia de malo el querer tener un buen aspecto, prevenir las arrugas o los labios agrietados, su físico era tan digno como el de cualquiera de los doce caballeros de la orden, fuertes pectorales, grandes brazos y abdominales bien definidos, recubiertos de una de las pieles mas níveas y suaves que nadie se pudiera encontrar jamás, y sin embargo, tener que lidiar con las habladurías era algo que tenía que soportar todos los días de su vida, a veces odiaba el destino para el que había nacido, su única compañía eran las rosas que crecían en el patio de la casa de Piscis, y eso no era sano para la salud mental de nadie…tanta soledad lo estaba matando.

Sus pasos lo guiaron automáticamente a una de sus tiendas favoritas de Villa Rodorio, un herbolario que vendía productos de belleza 100% naturales, y que el santo, siendo ya un cliente habitual en el lugar, gustaba de comprar. Entró sin mucho miramiento, pues ya conocía a las chicas que atendían el local de sobra, y se dispuso a mirar lo que había en venta, por si las chicas habían descubierto alguna fórmula nueva o tenían buenas ofertas. Finalmente se decidió por una crema hidratante de papaya para su piel, y un acondicionador de aceite de oliva para su pelo, compras estándar que hacia todas las semanas. Se dirigió hacia la caja y sin mirar a la dependienta la saludó.

-Buenos días, Hitomi –dijo el Santo mientras buscaba el dinero en su cartera.

-Mi nombre es Mariko, señor –dijo una voz suave y tierna desde el otro lado del mostrador- Hitomi está de vacaciones, pero para mí será un honor servirle en lo que necesite…

Afrodita subió la vista como hipnotizado por aquella voz que entraba en sus oídos cual melodía cantada por los ángeles, y lo que vio lo dejo aun mas impresionado. La muchacha que tenía delante no debía tener más de 23 o 24 años, pelirroja de pelo, sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad ante la presencia de su primer cliente, una sonrisa radiante resguardada por una fila de perfecto dientes blancos y rectos adornaban su rostro como la más sutil de las joyas, simplemente preciosa…

-Ho…hola, Mariko –saludó Afrodita un poco desconcertado- mi nombre es Afrodita…Afrodita de Piscis, guardián del Santuario de Atena.

Aquella presentación dejo llena de admiración a la joven que en ese momento daba el cambio al guerrero de oro, ella nunca había visto un santo de oro en persona, pero sí que había oído de las grandes hazañas que habían realizado a través de los años para defender la tierra, la joven estaba tan emocionada que no podía parar de hacer preguntas a Afrodita que encantado las contestaba. Hasta que su charla se vio interrumpida por la llegada de otro cliente, y el caballero se tuvo que retirar.

Llegando a su templo, se tiro en la cama mientras mantenía la imagen fresca de la muchacha en su memoria, lo había dejado pasmado, puede que ella no fuera nada de otro mundo, ni una belleza exótica, y que su cuerpo no fuera el atlético cuerpo de diosa de las amazonas del Santuario…pero había algo que en ella que, sin duda, había cautivado al guardián del doceavo templo.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Mi primer fic NO YAOI de Afrodita de Piscis, a pedido de dos de mis lectoras: **Saiyan Girl Heart** y **PrincessIceAries**! Gracias por la sugerencia chicas! Espero no defraudarlas =). Esta historia se desarrolla un año después del fin de mi anterior historia "¿Cuál es tu problema?" Espero que la disfruten!


	2. Primeras Señales

**Capitulo 2****: Primeras Señales**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el primer encuentro del Santo de Piscis con la bonita chica de la tienda de cosmética, y sin perder uno solo de estos días, Afrodita se había dejado caer por la tienda con diversas excusas con el único fin de poder entablar una conversación con Mariko que durara más de 5 minutos, por desgracia, esto no era posible la mayoría del tiempo por la gran afluencia de clientes que entraban y salían a cada rato del local.

En una de las ocasiones que el caballero había tenido de hablar con la graciosa pelirroja, la conversación se había centrado en por qué Afrodita se cuidaba tanto, a diferencia de muchos hombres que Mariko veía en el día a día que iban por ahí como si nada les importara.

-Creo que eres el primer hombre que conozco que se pone crema antiarrugas – indicó la chica mientras limpiaba el cristal del mostrador.

-Bueno… - dudó Afrodita, no quería que Mariko cayera en el error sobre su orientación sexual solo por su respuesta, así que la pensó detenidamente – La vida de un Santo de Atena es demasiado dura, cualquiera puede pensar que tanto entrenamiento es genial para la salud…pero la realidad es que el desgaste físico y psicológico es enorme, yo no quiero parecer un viejo con solo 27 años... –Afrodita apoyo sus codos en el mostrador que la chica acababa de limpiar y la miro con detenimiento, clavando sus ojos en los de ella observándola con atención. -¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces trabajando aquí? Nunca te había visto en el pueblo…

-Llegué hace dos meses, más o menos –dijo Mariko apoyándose también en el cristal frente a Afrodita – Necesitaba un cambio de aires, así que decidí venir a Grecia a empezar mi vida desde cero…un cambio a veces viene bien. Mi vida en Irlanda no era muy satisfactoria, quería encontrarme a mi misma y llegué hasta Villa Rodorio, y este lugar ha sido más mi hogar en dos meses que cualquier otro lugar en varios años…quería ver mundo…

Inconscientemente, Afrodita se iba acercando cada vez mas de forma lenta y gradual a Mariko, que le hablaba del otro lado del mostrador, con aquella voz que tanto le hipnotizaba, los labios de la pelirroja le resultaban mucho mas tentadores que cualquier otro manjar que pudiera existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

-…conocer gente nueva – Mariko observaba como Afrodita se iba acercando a su rostro con aquella lentitud pasmosa. Desde el primer momento que lo viera entrar por la puerta de la tienda había caído presa de las redes del caballero dorado, ese hombre no solo rebozaba belleza en todos los sentidos, sino que tenía un algo…un algo especial que había dejado cautivada a la chica desde el primer instante. Sin querer esperar más, la chica fue acortando distancias acelerando el proceso que iniciara el guerrero mientras ella parloteaba, cerrando los ojos pudo sentir el aliento del caballero de Piscis golpear con sutileza sus labios entreabiertos, cuando…

- Buenos días… - La campanilla de la puerta sonó, indicando que un cliente había entrado en la tienda, de la nada el acercamiento se detuvo, sonrojando a Mariko en extremo, y cuando esta abrió los ojos, una hermosa rosa roja había aparecido entre ella y el caballero de Piscis.

- Te veré luego –dijo Afrodita dejando la rosa en el mostrador y guiñando un ojo a la joven dependienta, sin más, se retiro de la tienda.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Sé que es un capitulo muy corto, pero estoy muy ocupada con algunas cosas y además me voy de viaje en unos días, asi que hasta finales de Junio no habrá mas capítulos en este fic! Lo siento mucho! Gracias por sus reviews! Los aprecio mucho! Espero que les haya gustado! =) Nos vemos pronto!


	3. Primeros Pasos

**Capitulo 3: Primeros pasos**

Después de aquella escena en la tienda, Afrodita se sentó en un banco meditando lo que acababa de suceder, no sabía cómo reaccionar, casi había besado a aquella chica y ya no sabía que paso seguía a aquello, nunca había llegado tan lejos con una mujer. Puso los brazos sobre el respaldo del banco y estiró el cuello hacia atrás dejando que el tenue sol de la tarde le aclarara las ideas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Afrodita?

Afrodita abrió los ojos y se encontró con su compañero de armas Camus de Acuario, sentado a su lado mirándolo de forma divertida, como si pensara que Afrodita estaba borracho o algo así.

-Qué raro es verte sonreír…como se van notando los cambios en tu vida….

-Bah bah –gesticuló el guardián de la undécima casa, sentándose junto a su compañero- todos exageran... ¿A quién esperas?

Afrodita se mantuvo meditativo, no tenía una relación muy estrecha con el caballero de Acuario, nunca se habían parado a charlar de otra cosa que no fuera el deber, pero en aquel instante sintió que podía confiar en él para que le aconsejara. Le contó todo, desde el primer encuentro hasta lo que acababa de pasar, y la incertidumbre de no saber cómo proseguir, ante su sorpresa Camus se rió.

-No sé qué es taaaaaaaaan divertido, Camus –dijo Afrodita frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno…verás…todos pensábamos que tu…bueno… -Camus se mostraba dubitativo.

- ¡Qué me gustan las mujeres, Camus, por Atena! –Exclamó un indignadísimo Afrodita- te lo acabo de contar todo… ¿me vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar ahí riendo como un tonto?

-Bueno…visto lo visto, lo que tienes que hacer es lo siguiente…- Camus se pasó las siguientes tres horas explicando a Afrodita lo que tenía que hacer, dándole ideas, Afrodita sonrió y dirigiéndose a la tienda se quedó mirando a través del cristal esperando el momento en el que Mariko se distrajera, cuando ella entro en la trastienda el caballero hizo gala de sus movimientos a la velocidad de la luz y dejando algo en el escaparate se fue en dirección al Santuario. Momentos después, la chica salió con un gran ramo de flores, y apoyándolo en el escritorio miró con sorpresa una carta blanca atada a una hermosa rosa roja, la pelirroja abrió la carta y leyó.

"_Eres la rosa más hermosa que ha florecido en mi jardín.  
Esta noche te espero frente a la fuente de la Plaza Principal de la Villa._

_No faltes…_

_Afrodita"_

La joven sintió mucha incertidumbre, pero al poco sonrió. El caballero de Piscis sin duda se había llevado su corazón sin haberlo intentado mucho, ella estaba decidida a que aquella noche algo pasara entre los dos. Horas después, cerró la tienda y fue a su casa a arreglarse.

No sabía muy bien que era lo que le gustaba a Afrodita, así que opto por un sutil vestido corto de color rosa muy claro, y unas bonitas sandalias marrones, la rosa que horas antes le regalara el caballero reposaba en su largo cabello pelirrojo atada con un hermoso lazo de color igualmente rojo, suspirando por última vez frente al espejo, salió decidida de su casa rumbo a la fuente. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que el caballero de Piscis hiciera su aparición, y lo que vio la dejó completamente sin habla, ahora entendía porque Afrodita era considerado el más hermoso de toda la orden ateniense, el corazón de Mariko dio un giro violento, sin duda estaba completamente enamorada de aquel caballero de brillante armadura.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola, hola! Si si, volví con otro capítulo corto! Empieza la época de estudiar para los exámenes de septiembre! Así que decidi hacer capítulos cortos y mas seguido para que no estén tanto tiempo esperando! Eso hara un poco mas largo el fic, pero me hara el trabajo menos pesado! Espero que les guste!


End file.
